Hetalia Drabbles and Oneshots
by PhantomOfOz
Summary: As the title says. Ratings will vary. Pairings and Non-pairings. Updated when inspiration strikes.
1. Warmth

Wheeee~ so yeah. Random oneshots. It's done often, yet they always seem to be enjoyable.

#1: How they keep warm in Russia

Pairing: RussiaxLithuania

Rating: T (to be safe)

* * *

Lithuania closed the front door in desperation. With the snow storm outside, it must've taken him at least two minutes to open and close the door again. He brushed the snow from his clothes, his hands and face red from the freezing wind. Toris leaned against the door for a moment with a sigh, trying to put his mind a peace before continuing on to accomplish any other duties Russia asked of him. He would always do what Russia asked of him. He stifled a yawn as he went over to the broom closet to put away the item s he had been using previously. There was a note stuck on the door, and written was a few more requests for the night. He wasn't surprised. Nevertheless, Toris groaned and took the note down. At least they were easy. He walked down the cold hallway with another yawn. Everyone must have gone to sleep. This was expected for Toris, since he often ended up working after everyone else had gone to bed. He was focusing on his work, unaware of anything else but his own thoughts and his work when a hand laid itself upon his shoulder, nearly making him jump out of his skin. A soft voice followed.

"Toris, you are still awake?" Toris turned around to find Russia, who didn't seem completely awake himself.

"You left a note for me so-" Liet tried to explain.

"Why are you shaking?" Ivan lightly touched the Liet's cheek, startling the younger nation. It made him feel slightly awkward, and he was unsure of what to do. "Toris, you're freezing."

_Well for one, you had me working in a snow storm_, he wanted to retort. _It's below zero out there and then apparently you don't believe in a thing called a heater. Damn right I'm freezing. _But he held his tongue as usual. It wouldn't do him any good. He knew this already. He compromised and tried to hide his sarcasm.

"I hadn't noticed"

"Aren't you tired, Toris?" It was like Ivan hadn't even heard him.

"Yes." Toris blurted but quickly added, "B-but I still have work to...do...and..." he trailed off at the end, trying to comprehend what Ivan was doing. The Russian took him by the hand and was taking him down the hall.

"You can finish tomorrow, дa?" Liet wasn't about to argue, but he could walk to his room on his own. Though he was about to question Ivan when they completely passed by it.

"Ivan?" They had entered Ivan's own room.

"You can keep warm here, дa?" Ivan said quietly into Toris' ear. Lithuania felt uncomfortable and nervous being less than an inch away from the taller man. Yet he almost couldn't control himself when he found his lips wandering toward Ivan's. He was thankful to have stopped himself.

_What the hell am I doing? _He thought to himself. _All he does is bring me pain. He tortures me. I'm constantly working for him, and yet it is never satisfactory. Why..._

Toris was unable to finish his thought as Ivan's lips brushed softly against his. Maybe it was from shock, but Toris allowed Ivan to go about his actions without reaction. After that unusually gentle moment, Ivan was studying the Lithuanian's bewildered face, which suddenly began to feel hot with self-consciousness. With a small smile, Ivan brought Liet over to the bed.

"Sleep here tonight." As usual, Toris did as was expected of him, making himself comfortable within the abundance of blankets. Ivan joined him, holding the smaller nation close to him, and quickly fell asleep. Toris smiled lightly. He felt warm.

***

The next morning as Ivan still slept, Toris had slipped out of the room to make breakfast for everyone as usual. He was setting the table, when he heard Ivan calling him. He turned around happily to see Russia leaning at the doorway.

"Why isn't the work from yesterday finished, Toris?" His tone was harsh. Toris' smile faded quickly at the question. Had he forgotten everything? "Well?"

"Are you serious, Ivan?" He felt an anger in the pit of his stomach. He thought he'd finally do something about it. "This is friggin why." Toris forcefully pushed Ivan against the wall. Ignoring the elder's enraged expression, Toris roughly pressed their lips together, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth. Ivan held onto his underling's shoulders, taking pleasure in his actions.

By the sound of it, Estonia and Latvia thought their brother was in trouble again, so they were peeking around the corner, shocked by what they saw.

After finally breaking apart, Ivan looked over to the other two Baltics. "What are you staring at? You have work to do." Ivan gave them the list of chores that were previously going to go to Toris. Ivan decided otherwise. He had other plans for Lithuania.


	2. Origination of Awesomeness

_Oh this was.....this was....lol I dunno what this was. But it was fun._

**#2: The Origination of Awesomeness**

**Pairing: none, PrussiaXCanada if you squint while looking through a magnifying glass**

**Rating: K+  
**

* * *

"Oh yeah, I am SO awesome!" Alfred Jones stood in his kitchen admiring what he thought was the "perfectest hamburger in the world". However, it had been forgotten that a certain Prussian was over visiting a certain American's Canadian brother. Gilbert Beilschmidt gave a shudder. He ran into the kitchen in shock, leaving a bewildered Mattie in the living room.

"What did you just say?!?!?" Gilbert demanded.

"I er...said I'm awesome." Alfred had an eyebrow raised.

"No way in hell are you more awesomer than the awesome me!"

"So what if I am?" The albino seemed furious. Alfred smirked.

"Gil, don't lay a hand on my brother please." Mattie said from the couch. "I don't want to have to clean the mess up afterward. And quiet down, the hockey game is still on."

"Fine." Gilbert was clearly disappointed. "But only cuz I'm that awesome."

"Too bad you're not as awesome as me." It was like the American had a death wish.

"Well I'm just so awesome you can't see how awesomely awesome I am!"

"Well I'm so awesome I'm still my own country!" Gilbert was almost offended.

"I'm just so awesome, the world couldn't handle my awesomeness."

"At least I don't get beat up by a girl!" Prussia gasped.

"At least I'm not delusional and believe aliens exist!" Alfred gasped.

"Tony does SO exist! Just ask Lithuania."

"Yeah he's delusional too. He probably sees more than just stars after Russia gets done with 'im"

"That is SO not awesome!"

"Gawd, they sound like Poland..." said Matthieu in the background. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Wondering who it could be, the Canadian answered the door, looking for a distraction. It was...China? And behind him was South Korea.

"Y-Yao! What are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember? I brought those new products that you asked for last week."

"Oh. Er, I'm Canada." Mattie said with a sigh. Shoulda figured.

"Aiyaa~! I'm sorry, aru!"

"That...that's okay, I'm used to it. Anyways, Yong Soo, you're here as well?"

"Yeah, I decided to follow Aniki around for the day~" The Korean said cheerfully.

"I don't want to pry, aru, but what in the world is going on in the kitchen?"

"Oh, Alfred and Gilbert got into a fight about who is more awesome." The blond rolled his eyes. "Best to ignore them, eh?"

***

Yao and Matthieu don't know exactly what went on in there. When they fearfully walked into the now quiet kitchen, they were flabbergasted. Alfred stood in the middle of the kitchen, frozen, staring at the hamburger that had fallen on the floor and was stepped on. Gilbert was in a corner curled up in fetal position, silent. Im Yong Soo walked passed them, out of the kitchen stating simply:

"Awesomeness originated in me."


End file.
